


You come to me at night

by Nights_of_Ren



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Episode Related, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Questioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_of_Ren/pseuds/Nights_of_Ren
Summary: Richard keeps having dreams about James. He has no idea how these dreams are going to mess with his whole life.
Relationships: Richard Hammond/James May
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. I had a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been reading fics for years but this is my very first attempt at writing,so please leave lots of feedback! This is going to be hopefully around 10 chapters long, so I hope you enjoy <3

Chapter 1

It was a late friday evening.  
It had rained most of the afternoon, so the shooting had been paused every hour, with cameramen putting their gear away at every shower and rolling their eyes at the boys still drifting and driving around in the wet. They were testing hot hatchbacks and it was all too much fun to just stop for a couple of drops from the sky.  
It had to take Andy to walk in the middle of the track and shout at them for a while to make them stop. Laughing they got out of the cars and walked into the portacabin, still bickering about whose car was the best. Richard and Jeremy were so taken by their conversation they didn't notice James had made tea and was already pouring the cups out.  
"Oh, none for me mate, got the wife at home waiting for me for some dinner with friends" Jeremy said, emphasizing that last word with an eye roll.  
James shrugged, handing a cup over to Richard, who thanked him with a smile.  
Jeremy said his goodbyes walking out of the door reminding everyone that he had, of course, made the right choice in cars that day, the other two chuckled and waved.  
James and Richard sat in silence for a while, listening to the loud tapping the rain made on the metal lining of the cabin, sipping on their tea.  
James had a newspaper in front of him, and looked at the pages with no real interest humming some melody Richard would never recognise.  
Richard couldn't stop looking at him. His blue eyes, lost in the paper in front of him. His gentle fingers, as they swept a lock of hair behind his ear, just to watch it fall right in front of his face again.  
He heard himself swallow loudly.  
Before he realised, he had stood up from his chair and walked around the table turning James's chair to face him.  
"Richard? Are you alright?" James asked with a questioning look.  
Richard took a step closer. He slid a leg between James's thighs, and lifted a hand to stroke his hair back, so that his face could be exposed the way it should be.  
James still hold on to his cup, not realising how tight his grip was, and sat motionless in his chair. It was all so sudden he felt like he had no reaction time, like he wasn't in control, which was very unlike him. 

Richard grabbed onto James's hair, and ever so slowly bent down, exhaling close to his friend's skin, and pressed a kiss on James's lips.  
As he did so he heard a clunking sound that could only come from the mug James was holding, hitting the table, because the same hand holding it was now pressing on the small of his back, and pulling closer to him.  
James opened his lips welcoming Richard's tongue to meet his. They held closer and closer, kissing furiously, teeth clashing and biting each others lips like they're lives depended on it.  
Richard pulled back in need of air, and looked down at his friend, seeing the most wonderful sight he had ever seen. James wanting him, his touch, his lips.  
"Richard" James said, with such a low register that made him shiver "don't stop now"  
"Oh, don't worry" Richard smiled, pulling James's head back, tugging on his hair "I've only just started".  
He suddenly felt like his jeans were very tight, his erection growing just at the sight of James with that look in his eye, with his hands holding his hips, pulling him closer.  
Standing in front of him, he felt his shirt untuck from his trousers, and the buttons coming undone one by one. Richard tilted his head back once he felt James's lips pressing onto his stomach, kissing and licking the lining of his abs, and felt his erection growing harder in his jeans.  
He felt a shiver down his spine when he realised James was slowly undoing his belt, still pressing wet kisses below his belly button and looking up at him in need.  
Richard dug both this hands in James hair and pulled him back, just in time to catch him lick his lips, making his erection hurt with need.  
"Richard... Please... Let me..." James said slowly, in a way he had never seen him.  
Richard was panting with expectation, so turned on he could hardly think, just wanting James to touch him, to do whatever he wanted with him.  
James slowly undid the buttons of his jeans and pulled Richard's jeans down, exposing his full erection.  
"Oh God!" Richard exhaled, as he felt James's hand around his painfully hard cock, and saw stars when he felt the warmth of his lips as he took the whole length in his mouth.

"Honey? Honey wake up!" Mindy said with a sleepy voice. "What kind of dream are you having? You're making the weirdest noises!"

Richard shook his head. What the hell? What the fuck was that?  
He sat up in his bed and walked to the bathroom. He had a glass of water and looked at himself in the mirror.  
'What the hell brain? That's not something you should dream about! Gross!' he told himself in the mirror.  
He went back to bed shaking his head and went back to sleep pretty quickly, hugging his wife and hoping to dream about spending time on a track with a Pagani Zonda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to post another chapter quite soon, hope you enjoy <3

Chapter 2

Richard woke up with a groan. Opening his eyes he noticed that he was alone in bed.  
He could feel he overslept, sitting up and rubbing his eyes trying to get rid of that kind of headache he always got when he didn't sleep well.  
As he got up from bed he took off his pijama shirt yawning loudly and scratching his stomach. He stopped and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, holding his hand on his stomach, touching his warm skin, and something came back.  
That dream he had.  
He cringed with embarrassment. Sure, he had dreamed about his colleagues before, but it was always something nonsensical like dreams usually are, like that time he dreamt he was at the pub with Jeremy and his head turned into the one of a gorilla.  
Not this time, this one was vivid, and the more he thought about it the more details came back to him, James's lips touching his abdomen, unbuttoning his jeans, the need he felt in that moment.  
He realised he had been standing still in the same position for minutes and he was blushing.  
He shook his head, and headed to the bathroom for a shower, possibly a cold one, to shake those images from his head.

Later he walked into the kitchen and found a sandwich and a note.  
"Off to clean the stables, fixed you with some breakfast. Thought you might want to sleep, you had a weird dream. Mindy x"

Richard smiled fondly and reached for the sandwich and the tea, still hot in the teapot.  
He spent his Sunday like most of them, taking the dogs for a walk, reading the newspaper on the porch with a cup of tea, helping the girls with homework, having a glass of wine in the evening with Mindy chatting, sitting in front of the telly and then going to bed early, since he had to take a plane and go abroad for some filming in the morning.

***  
He woke up excited. No weird dreams, just a good night's sleep. He drove to the office with a smile on his face.  
They were looking for the perfect road, in three magnificent supercars.  
Richard couldn't have been happier of his choice, his beloved 911 GT3 RS would be his for the next few days.  
They decided to meet at the Top Gear studios, so they all could be driven together to the airport (last time they were supposed to meet at Gatwick, they lost their flight because Jeremy was so hungover he set his alarm to the San Francisco time zone).

He parked and walked to the portacabin in a great mood, whistling a tune.  
He opened the door and found James sitting at the table looking at a newspaper.  
"Morning Hammond, saw you parking and poured you a cuppa" James said, without lifting his eyes from the paper, a smoking cup of coffee right in front of him.

Richard froze.  
James was wearing exactly the same shirt he had in his weird dream two nights before, and was sitting in the same place looking at the newspaper in the same way.  
'Calm down' he said to himself 'this is what James does. He sits there and reads the paper. And he's got about a thousand shirts that look like that'

James looked up at him and frowned. "Are you alright mate?" He asked.  
Richard realised the had not moved an inch and found himself muttering "yeah... Sure.. cup of coffee.. thanks mate"  
And awkwardly sitting at the table trying to find something to take his mind of what he was remembering.  
That same table.  
James in that shirt.  
Him standing in front of him and kissing him.  
Enough.  
This was wrong and embarrassing.

Like a gift from the skies Jeremy decided to walk into the cabin, moaning about how early it was and how they were about to spend too much time in airports queueing and going through pointless security.  
James laughed and said something about how much of an annoying oaf he was and Richard laughed, finding a weight had lifted from his chest.  
Why on earth there was a weight there, he had no idea.

Days had passed and Richard couldn't even remember why he felt so uncomfortable in front of James and he hardly thought about his dream anymore.  
The filming went pretty smoothly, even when they shot the scene where James was driving naked in his Aston Martin.  
Jeremy and Richard an all of the crew were laughing when he stripped his clothes off and stepped back into his car.

Back at the hotel they had a couple of drinks and went to bed. Richard fell asleep almost seconds after he touched his pillow.

***

He heard knocking on the door.  
It took him a while to open his eyes and realise he would have to get up to make it stop.  
"Yes, yes, alright, I'm coming!" He grunted.  
He opened the door with one eye still closed and found James at the door, walking into the room without asking to be invited in.  
"James, what the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you in bed?" Richard said, with a groggy voice, and leaning onto a pillar in the middle of his room.  
James looked at him, every inch of him, from his eyes to his feet and Richard remembered he was only wearing boxers, it was may and they were in Italy, so it was pretty hot.  
Still the look James was giving him made him feel exposed.  
"James? Is everything okay?" He asked, with a low tone.  
James walked towards him and pinned his shoulders to the pillar.  
Richard froze and felt his friend move his lips close to his ear and whisper  
"You little prick. I saw the way you looked at me today when I took my clothes off."

He was speachless, feeling a heatwave go through his whole body.  
James brushed his lips on Richard's and looked him in the eyes  
"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" He whispered, only millimetres away from each others lips, looking at him with an expression he never saw in his friend's eyes.

Richard felt his stomach tighten and he did the only thing he could possibly do.  
He grabbed James by his hips and pulled him closer, locking their lips in a hungry kiss, one that he didn't even know he needed until then.

James grabbed his hair pulling his head back, slowly kissing his neck and feeling Richard swallowing and moaning beneath his touch.

Richard couldn't believe how much he needed James's touch, his kisses, his tongue tracing every inch of skin he could reach.  
James was almost on his knees, kissing his stomach and teasing on the edge of his boxers.  
He had to stop him.  
His need to touch James was almost unbearable, he wanted to taste him this time.

He placed a hand in James's hair gently tugging him back, and a finger under his chin so he could look into his eyes.  
He saw those blue eyes looking at him with a wondering look, to which Richard couldn't answer if not with a smile.

He felt so turned on by that look that James gave him, one of need, of pure desire. He hadn't felt like that in years.  
Still holding onto his hair he knelt in front of his friend unbuttoning his shirt with one hand.  
"Do you really think it was easy today? Having to see you get naked and having to pretend I didn't care?" Richard said, getting impatient and ripping James's shirt open.  
"Don't you think I haven't thought about how sexy you were on those roads in that Aston?"  
He whispered in his ear getting closer and making his friend lie down on the carpet, now moving his hand to undo James's jeans.  
"Don't you think I haven't thought about how much I wanted to have you on the bonnet of my Porsche?"  
He muttered as he kissed James neck, slowly moving down to his nipples, feeling him twitch with every touch.

"Hammond" James gasped "I want you so much... "  
Richard heard his friend swallow whatever his next words were going to be the moment his hand slipped underneath James's boxers, finding his cock erect and wanting.  
He slowly stroked the full length of it, hearing James moaning in pleasure.

***  
"Hammond?" He heard, with knocking on the door. "Hammond we're late for the plane back for Pete's sake! Why are you still in your room?"  
James asked in an impatient tone.

Richard woke up suddenly, looking at the clock and realising how late it was. Panicking hearing James's voice he stood up and went to open the door.  
"Sorry mate, mustn't have heard my alarm clock" he told James.

James went from an annoyed expression to a chuckle, looking at Richard's boxers.  
"Had an interesting dream mate?" James laughed softly.  
Richard's eyes opened wide at the word "dream", looked down at his crotch and found he had a full erection in his pants.  
Hearing James's words he blushed red and slam the door shut, panting.  
'Shit. Shit shit ' he thought.  
What the hell?  
Not another dream like that.

He almost ran to the bathroom and threw himself under the shower, a cold shower.  
How on earth he was going to face James today was beyond his imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Richard walked down the stairs hoping that James hadn't told anything to Jeremy about the way he found him that morning.  
Oh no.  
He wouldn't hear the end of it from Jeremy.  
All he could hope for was that James had kept it to himself, but with how annoying Richard had been during the shooting (as always) he could easy expect his friend to want some payback.  
He rehearsed what he was going to say on his way down, just in case.  
'Yeah, I dreamt about Keira Knightley next to me in a Ferrari 348" he practiced in front of a mirror he found and the second floor.  
He didn't look convincing, not even to his own reflection. 

He stopped for a moment to look at what he saw in front of him.  
''What in hell is wrong with you man?'' he asked himself.  
"Why are you so nervous?"  
He passed a hand through his hair and sighed.

He walked into the hotel lobby and saw the crew walking in and out loading their gear on the vans. He went to the bar counter and ordered a coffee, he had slept well, but the way he was waken up made him feel worn out. One should not feel so many emotions, especially before coffee.  
While he was sipping it he noticed Jeremy and James were just outside having a cigarette.  
Jeremy was gesticulating while he spoke words he couldn't hear, and by the annoyed look on James's face he already new that they were in an argument about the cars they drove the past few days.  
He felt himself smile and giggle, mainly because he wasn't there taking part in the useless bicker, but also because he realised this was the real world.  
His friends were only his friends, they were only his colleagues and all of this dream nonsense was only a weird, very very weird manifestation of his subconscious.

James turned around rolling his eyes and Richard could read his lips saying 'Jeremy you arse'.  
James put out his cigarette turning around towards the ashtray and caught a glimpse of Richard inside who was staring at him and awkwardly waved.  
Richard blushed and spattered a little coffee when they made eye contact, and tried to compose himself in front of the barista, muttering "yeah well.. coffee.. hot..hehe"  
He felt so embarrassed and clumsy, he wasn't like that.  
Even though on the show he often appeared as the funny one, he really was quite composed.

"You okay hamster?"  
He heard from behind.  
He turned his head and saw James smiling at him  
"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" He answered with confidence he didn't know he had.  
James shook his head smiling  
"Oh no worries, I just thought you had a little trouble with your coffee there".  
Richard awkwardly smiled back and turned back towards the counter, but could see with the corner of his eye that James kept stealing looks at him, almost as if he wanted to say something but it just couldn't be said.

"Oh bloody hell, what on earth you still doing here? We have a bloody plane to catch" Jeremy yelled, interrupting what was starting to be a very uncomfortable silence.  
Richard grinned at James  
"Better be going, we don't want to upset the ape"  
James laughed, and they both walked out of the hotel, heading to the plane that would take them home.

The flight back was pretty boring.  
The usual waiting in the airport lobby, the usual security checks, the usual Jeremy moaning about everything, the usual pictures taken with fans who recognized them.

Only when they arrived at the studio, the original meeting point, James said something about that morning.  
Jeremy had left in a hurry muttering something about how annoying flight delays were (even though their one was perfectly on time), Andy and the rest of the crew following soon after having nothing to hold them back.  
Richard waved everybody goodbye as he walked into the portacabin to grab some paperwork he had forgot that he needed for an article he was writing, thinking only about the cup of tea he would have had at home in front of the fireplace, and doing nothing for the next week if not spending some time with Mindy and the girls.  
He picked up his papers, and cheerfully walked back to his car. He unlocked it and was about to drive off when he heard knocking on his window.  
He turned towards the sound and saw James who was miming opening a car window with a manual handle.  
"James, honestly, when have you last driven a car who had one of those?" Richard said, emphasizing the gesture.  
"Well, I saw a great '86 Fiat Tipo for sale the other day and actually thought about how much weight you could loose with manual windows and.."  
"Yes yes yes alright" Richard interrupted. "What is it James?"  
"Well.. hum.. about this morning" James said not looking at him in the eyes and looking quite embarrassed.  
The image of the way he was woken up came flashing back. Richard's eyes widened and felt a heat wave full of shame hit him.  
"Oh. Yes. About that" he cleared his throat "thanks for not telling Jeremy, it would have been the worst flight back ever"  
He hinted a smile and glanced at James, who still wasn't looking at him.  
"No worries, happens to everybody to have good dreams. Who was it, Natalie Portman?" He smiled, finally meeting his eye.  
Richard laughed a nervous laughter "Keira Knightley actually" he lied.  
"Ah, would have been my second guess. Well, goodnight" James said, and with a hint of a smile walked away.  
Richard started his car, and saw his reflection in the rearview mirror.  
"You idiot Hammond, what was that about?" He asked himself.

The drive back felt longer than usual, covering his thoughts with loud music.

It was late when he arrived home, so he quietly let himself in, walked to his bedroom and saw Mindy fast asleep.  
He undressed and climbed into bed, hugging his wife smiling at the familiar scent of her hair, and fell asleep.  
All was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, hope you enjoy and feel free to leave feedback, it is very appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry if it took me ages to post a new chapter, but I really hope you like this one, it's quite spicy <3 comments and feedback are always welcome <3

Chapter 4 

The week at home was passing quietly and the routine was nice.   
Waking up in the morning, making breakfast for himself and reading the newspaper on the porch enjoying the warm spring mornings was a really peaceful way to start the day.  
Mindy was off tending to her horses and the girls were at school, so he had all the morning to himself.  
He sometimes took the dogs out for long walks while trying to think about anything but work.  
He loved his job, he really did, but he occasionally needed a week off and not think about anything car related.  
Or Jeremy related.   
His thoughts inevitably took him there.  
He thought about Jeremy, what an arse he could be sometimes but how much fun they had together.  
He thought that he sometimes hated when on the show Jeremy always had to look like the brilliant one, while he and James often took the part of the funny ones, supporting his leader role.  
And then he thought of James.  
A fond smile accompanied this image, even though he didn't realize it was there.

Richard tossed a stick to one of his dogs, laughing with joy when it caught it and brought it back to him.  
He had done that gesture so many times before, but this time the laughter was so spontaneous, so sincere.  
He stopped for a second to think what this time made it feel so special.  
He just thought it was because that morning was sunny and particularly warm, making him feel all the merrier.

He went home whistling, had a light lunch and sat on the sofa surfing through the TV channels, waiting for the girls to come back home.   
He caught a re-run of the Top Gear episode where him and James redecorated the interior of a S-Class Merc to look like Jeremy's house.  
He laughed thinking about all the fun they had building it and filming the scene, especially when he thought about all the scenes that had to be cut out of the show because of the swearing.  
He pulled out his mobile phone and wrote a text:   
"You're on the telly looking like a real bellend" and sent it to James.  
He chuckled and kept watching, noticing how carefree they both looked.

His phone rang.  
"Hello?"   
"I only look like a bellend because you were the one driving, mate" said James on the other side.  
Richard laughed light-heartedly.  
"May, you were the one in charge of the project, no wonder it came all apart"  
He heard chuckling on the other side of the phone, and smiled.  
"At least I didn't look like an incompetent half wit driving that pile of garbage! Anyways" James continued "what are you up to these days Hammond?"  
"Nothing much" sighed Richard   
"How 'bout you came over for a curry this evening and help me find a new cranck shaft on eBay for the bike I'm fixing?" James asked "you've always been better than me with online bargains"  
Richard took a moment to think. He hadn't left the house for almost a week and he would be sure Mindy wouldn't mind if he checked out for an evening.  
"Sure, why not! You're paying for the curry then" he chuckled.  
"Well you're bringing wine then" James answered.  
"Fine! See you later May"

Richard got up from the sofa and went for a shower, shaved and got dressed.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and wasn't really convinced about his shirt, so he tried another and playfully posed in front of the mirror. He was in a great mood.  
Walking down the stairs he found Mindy had just walked into the house with the girls.

"Oh hi darling, you're looking fancy, where are you off to?" She smiled.  
"Just popping over to James's to check some engine bits online" he said kissing her on the cheek "I won't be late"  
She looked at him from head to toe "looks more like you boys have a night on the town planned" Mindy answered raising an eyebrow "don't worry, I know you'll get pissed and you'll pass out on his couch" she continued with a playful tone.  
Richard laughed "oh well, you never know".  
He kissed her again and walked out the house.  
Walking to his car and remembered he forgot to put on some cologne.  
Shaking his head and thought that was completely stupid, it wasn't like he was going on a date or anything.

He arrived in Hammersmith and parked, walked to the closest off license and bought a couple of bottles of wine, choosing some nice Italian red ones instead of the usual cheap crap they used to drink on these internet scavenger hunt evenings.

He arrived in front of James's door and knocked on his door, looking around and noticing how lovely of an evening it was.  
James opened the door in an old pair of jeans an a t-shirt that was so stained with motor oil that it could no longer be considered white.  
"Hello mate!" Richard exclaimed with a wide smile. He handed James the bag with the bottles and let himself in.  
Walking towards the kitchen James put the bottles on the counter top and turned around. He looked at Richard for a while, like he was studying him.  
"Why are you all dressed up? Do you come from one of your council pool inaugurations or something?" James asked.  
"Humm... No.. why?" Richard was perplexed, but still wore one of his famous cheeky smiles.  
"You usually turn up in a ten year old tracksuit when there are no cameras around" James laughed "make yourself at home, I'll just go for a quick shower"  
Richard nodded and looked for a bottle opener.

He found two glasses and poured some wine into them and walking towards the sitting room he caught his reflection in the mirror.  
He was dressed quite nicely, his hair was looking on point as well.  
He hadn't even noticed how much effort he had put into getting ready.  
It must have been the excitement of getting out of the house for the first time in a week.  
A week of mud boots and not having to worry about his hair.  
That was surely it.

James came downstairs wearing a tight pair of jeans (or what could be considered tight jeans for James May) and a really nice blue shirt.  
Richard laughed at the sight of his friend   
"And where are you planning to go this evening?"  
James shrugged "Since you made an effort to look like a decent human being, I thought I might dress accordingly"   
Richard was smiling as he looked at him, and thought that he looked really good.  
"Fine, let's turn your computer on then" he said, passing James his glass of wine.  
James smiled as he sat on the sofa next to Richard and took his laptop from under the coffee table and turned it on.  
Richard could smell the scent of James shampoo on his not completely dried hair as he sat down, at found it really pleasant.  
He couldn't take his eyes off of him, and felt himself blushing. Suddenly a memory came back, a memory of a dream he had a while ago, a dream about him and James.  
He stood up, quite suddenly, feeling ashamed of these thoughts.   
"Are you alright mate?" James asked, looking perplexed at his friend's sudden movement.  
"Yeah.. I thought I heard the curry guy coming" Richard answered hastily walking towards the door.  
He felt himself blushing even more, feeling odd and uncomfortable, but knowing he couldn't show anything of what was going on in his mind to his friend, or some very awkward questions would have been asked.

He opened the door hoping that for some fortunate coincidence the delivery man was there, and when he obviously wasn't there, all he could do was take a breath of cool air.  
He took a deep breath, calming down and telling himself he was just being stupid.  
"Nope, false alarm!" He said with a wide grin, walking back to the sofa. "So! Crank shafts!"   
James looked at him with a puzzled expression and turned back to the laptop entering the key words in the search bar.  
Richard decided to focus solely on their engine part search, chatting and laughing with his friend, bidding on several offers from different buyers, trying to get any weird thought he could out of his mind.

A little over an hour had gone by and they had finished their first bottle, so Richard offered to go and open the second one.  
He stood up and felt a little tipsy, he had never been great at handling his booze.   
He was having a great time, he really missed hanging out with James, it had been too long since they had spent and evening together just joking and laughing about anything.  
He was opening the wine and heard the doorbell ring.  
"Thank God! I'm starving!" Said James from the sitting room.  
Richard heard talking from the other room, and the door close briefly later.  
James appeared in the kitchen with a plastic bag in his hand.  
"Food! Should we set the table or just be animals and eat on the sofa?"  
"Oh, sofa please! Mindy never lets me eat there!" Richard grinned.  
"Well, that's what your mates are for, letting you do stuff your wife won't let you" James chuckled.

They spent the rest of the evening eating, drinking, laughing and chatting.   
It was getting quite late but Richard knew he was in no condition to drive.  
James brought him a pillow and a   
t, like so many times before, and they said goodnight to one another.  
Richard fell asleep almost as soon as he touched the pillow, with a smile on his face.

***

He woke up in the middle of the night, needing to pee, blaming the wine for it.  
Leaving the toilet he popped into che kitchen for a glass of water, he heard steps behind him. James was leaning on the door, looking at him.  
"Oh sorry mate, didn't mean to wake you up!"  
Richard said, with a groggy voice.  
"Couldn't sleep" James answered, not looking at him in the eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Richard asked concerned about his friend. They had such a lovely evening, he didn't understand what was wrong.  
They stood in silence, as James didn't answer his question.  
"May? Are.. are you ok?" Richard asked.  
Walking closer to him, James smiled shyly "You don't get it, do you?" He continued "What you do to me? How can I possibly sleep with you lying on my sofa downstairs".  
Richard was confused, resting his hands on the kitchen counter behind him, he cleared is throat, and found his voice was a shaking a little.  
"What on earth are you going on about?" He said with a forced chuckle.  
James walked closer and sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"Can we please, please stop this nonsense? I know you feel the same, I've seen you look at me tonight"  
Richard swallowed and felt his stomach tighten, not really knowing what to do with himself.  
James was right in front of him. Looking amazing, smelling fantastic and with a slight blush on his cheek, he tilted his head slightly to the left.  
"Am I wrong? Do you want me to back off?" He asked slowly licking his lips and staring into Richard's eyes.  
Richard's heart felt like it was going to explode and all he could think was how hot he was feeling. He locked eyes with James and when his friend softly smiled that was it. He couldn't take it any more.  
He grabbed James by the waist with one hand and pulled him closer, grabbed his hair with the other and kissed him with need, not stopping for breath, like their life depended on it.  
James moaned and gripped him by the hips, lifting him and making him sit on the counter.   
Richard was surprised by this unexpected move and smiled thinking about what else his friend might surprise him with.  
James looked at him and read the mischievous look in Richard's eyes "You're loving this, aren't you Hammond?" He asked unbuttoning his shirt, leaning in to lick the smooth skin on his stomach.  
Richard gasped "I.. James.."  
"I never thought I would leave you speachless hamster. God, look at you" James chuckled, and lifted his head for another wet, urgent kiss.  
He felt James's erection grind against his own and moaned loudly knowing he needed him. Now.  
Growing harder and harder in his jeans, Richard panting said "please.. I want.. I need.." into James's ears, not really knowing how to end the phrase.  
James looked into his feverish eyes, and without breaking eye contact slowly undid the buttons on his jeans.  
Richard tried to kiss him, but every time he tried, James moved slightly away, just looking at him straight into the eyes, like he wanted to take all of this in, not loosing one second of it, nor a single expression coming from him.  
It was the most exciting thing Richard had ever experienced, nobody had never paid so much attention to him in a moment like this.  
"Oh God!" He panted, feeling James's hands around his cock, gently and slowly moving up and down.  
He tilted his head back panting and moaning   
"Please, don't stop.. oh.. James.."  
James kept thrusting slowly on Richard's cock, slowly and steadily, lifting one hand to stroke his friends face, caressing his lips with his thumb.  
Richard licked and sucked on James's finger, looking at him in the eyes.  
"You're going to make me come if you keep looking at me like that, Hammond" James said in a soft, low voice, moving his hand a little faster on Richard's cock.  
He couldn't take it any more "James.. I'm going.. I'm going to.." he panted.  
James leaned in for a kiss "I want to hear you come for me" he whispered.  
Moving his hips to meet James movement, Richard groaned and came, so hardly he felt out of breath, his heart going wild in his chest.  
He parted lips from James seeing a pleased smile on his face, which he couldn't help but mirror.  
"Glad we sorted that out, I would hate to have some unresolved tension between us" he said in a soft tone, with a little, satisfied laugh.  
Richard felt so good he couldn't help but laugh himself.

***

The morning sun shone bright through the windows, and the smell of coffee kindly woke Richard up.  
He smiled and snuggled in his duvet enjoying the warmth he felt, on this really comfy sofa.  
Then is eyes went wide open.  
Shit.  
He was at James's place.   
He had another of those dreams.  
And this one was very, very vivid.  
He had to leave before James woke up.  
There was no way he could face him right now.   
He sat up on the sofa and felt a little light headed, taking deep breaths to try and calm his nerves.  
He could still smell coffee, and he now realised there was noise coming from the kitchen.

"You're up!"  
Richard turned around and there was James, standing by the kitchen door with an apron on and a wooden spoon in his hand.  
"You want bacon with your eggs?" James asked.  
"Huh.. yeah.. thanks mate" Richard answered hesitantly.  
James smiled and got back to making breakfast.  
Richard sat there. He took his head between his hands, leaning on his knees.  
What on earth was going on?  
Shit.  
This was going to be awkward.


End file.
